Loiryu
by Torii
Summary: Loiryu (Spawn of the Dragon) Is a legend of human Dragons...people who were either once dragoon or born from a dragon....now, with the task of finding out the true power of the Loiryu, can one man and others stop the evil that befalls them? RR, Ch.4 is up
1. Changes of the Unknown

OK! Again, I am starting a new fic...sigh. I'm running out of ideas for my other ones...OK! Um, just so you know, you can't use my creations at all...ok? These guys are kinda like...i dunno sacred so please, try and not. OK! On with the new ficcy!!! OH, Lets just say Lavitz had lived after the encounter with Lloyd and survived through the 2nd dragon campaign.   
  
Chapter 1: Changes of the Unknown  
  
One, Two, Three, Four...  
  
Meru's footsteps slightly made their way into the room where she heard a person voice say the numbers. 'I wonder...what's this person doing in the middle of the morning...?' she asked herself.  
  
Slowly she poked her head into the room and gasped.  
  
One, two, three, four...f-five...  
  
Standing in the middle of the cement floor was the man who almost died at the hands of Lloyd near the beginning of the journey. Lavitz Slambert. A metal body and a soft platform were placed in front of him as he punched it. She knew he was trying to get his level up by practicing, and that also he was tiring himself out.  
  
Ten, Eleven, Twelve, T-thirteen, F-fourteen...  
  
Meru was surprised to see him still going for Lavitz had scratches, bloody hands, strained looking Muscles and sweat all over his un-shirted chest and his face. She felt pity for the human and entered the room silently.  
  
Lavitz stopped in mid punch and blinked standing straight he turned his head and looked at Meru who was walking toward him. "Hi! Why are you training so hard? Hmm...?" she asked, in her young childlike voice.  
  
His chest moved up and down showing he was breathing a bit heavily. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, answering her with his own question. Meru cocked her head to the side and skipped over to him and looking at his hands and face. "Well...cuz you're hurting yourself..." she mumbled.  
  
Lavitz smirked and turned away staring back at the metal body. "I'm okay...go bug Shana or Dart or something..." he mumbled before going back to fighting the body.  
  
"You're so stubborn!!! Rah...!" Meru yelled as she stomped out of the room leaving him alone once again. She made her way to the end of the hall and looked back. 'You had better not hurt yourself...dumb Knight...' her mind said and she walked off to the thrown room in search of Albert.   
  
"The Northern Continent has sent a treaty of Peace to you, Your Highness...they are sorry for the inconvience on their actions toward our Knights scouting around..." Minister Noish said as he handed King Albert the papers of the peace treaty. "Thank you Noish..." he said taking them.  
  
The door suddenly sprung open as a blue blur whizzed by and in front of the King. "AL!!! SOMETHING'S WRONG!!!!!" Meru yelled waving her arms about and looking like a lunatic. "Meru...calm down. What's wrong?" Albert said to the now calmed down Wingly.  
  
She took a breath and began. "Lavitz, he's gone of on a training spree! His hands are all bloody, he's sweating like there's no tomorrow! And he's straining himself!" she cried and fell over out of breath.  
  
Albert blinked and stood up. "He's in the Knight training room right?"  
  
Meru nodded and said one more thing before getting up. "He's punching a metal body...SIGH..."  
  
'Lavitz, what are you doing this time...' Albert wondered as he made his way down the stairs and out the door with Meru catching up behind him and with the protests of Minister Noish calling as well.  
  
As the two entered the Training room, Albert sighed deeply at seeing Lavitz hit the metal body over and over. "Lavitz, what on Endiness are you doing?" he asked his top Knight.  
  
Lavitz stopped in mid punch and grumbled something about little annoying winglies. He turned and said, "Just training that all, nothing bad. You do not have to worry about me your highness..." with a smile on his face. Albert shrugged and shook his head. "Alright, just be careful..." with that said Albert turned and left the room, Meru behind him, but before she left completely, she stuck her head through just in time to see what Lavitz would do.  
  
He cursed softly and stared out the window, a green aura around him. He closed his eyes and re-opened then and threw a punch right at the metal man, shattering it to pieces. Meru gasped as they all fell to the floor. Lavitz shook his head and left through the other way, Meru stunned in place.  
  
'H-he...he didn't just do that...DID HE?!?' her mind yelled hysterically. She turned hell and ran back to her room in the castle.   
  
: Noon:  
  
Dart sat as Albert talked to him about the differences of the kingdom. "So, I would like you, Lavitz, myself, Kongol, Meru, Shana and Miranda to go check it out...if that's alright with you of course Dart?"  
  
Dart slowly nodded his head and stood up. "Yeah, lets get going then, shall we?" he smiled and went toward the door which had opened to show Meru giggling with the others behind them. "Meru?!? You got all of them already?" he asked with astonishment.  
  
"Yup! We turned Dragoon to come, so here we all are!" she smiled and moved aside for Albert and Dart to pass, and as everyone left he stopped and stared at the wall in front of him where Lavitz leaned against staring at him. "So...what does his majesty suggest we go?" he asked in the simplest tone.  
  
"Lavitz, didn't Albert tell you to stop with the formatives? Anyways, we're heading to Gloriano to check out Vellweb, Albert said some of the winglies with Charley had seen some weird things there recently...and we're leaving now, you ready?"  
  
Nodding Lavitz put a smile on his face. "Vellweb is close to...Deningrad right? Is seems my memory is sort of flimsy for when that rock hit my head from the battle with Melbu Frahma...heh..."  
  
Dart smiled slightly and turned to walk. "By the way Lavitz, what happened to your hands?" he asked while looking at the folding arms of the Knight who's hands seemed wrapped up in bandage.  
  
"Nothing...just I injured myself while training, that all."  
  
Shrugging both of the men left the room and head for the outside where the others had waited for them, not noticing the shadow of a person following them to the outside.   
  
: Deningrad:  
  
"Ah, why did I have to go to Albert's castle if we were already going to go to Vellweb I mean I LIVE in Deningrad!" Miranda shouted throwing her hands up into the air with a frustrated sigh. Albert shook his head in a sorry way.  
  
Kongol's eyes looked behind him as a cold rush went by. Lavitz looked over at him with confusion. "Hey, Kongol? What's wrong?"  
  
"Kongol saw thing...Thing moved fast, faster then Meru..."the large Giganto muttered before moving forward and leaving a suspecting Lavitz behind. "...A thing?"  
  
He shook his head and moved forward, but stopped as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder pushing his around to face the person there. A young woman at the age of 21. "I knew I'd find you!" she blurted out before pulling him into a hug. Lavitz moved backward with a small shout and fell on the ground staring at the smiling woman.  
  
Dart, Albert and the others turned and saw the girl staring up at the wide eyed Lavitz. "Lavitz, who's that girl?" Dart asked, coming up from behind the two on the ground.  
  
"I-I have now clue! Just get her off..." Lavitz pleaded as the girl kept a tight hold on him around the neck. He was getting very uncomfortable, and Dart and Albert both tried their hardest, but to no avail. "Can't a girl get to hug her BROTHER you dummies!" the girl shouted, frowning at both the men who looked quite taken aback. Lavitz had his mouth slightly parted in a stunned looked. 'M-my sister?!?' he thought.  
  
The girl stood up and put her hands on her hips glaring. "Like I said, sister, men..." she sighed and slapped her forehead before pulling Lavitz up and pushing him into the King and mercenary almost knocking them down.  
  
Lavitz turned tail and ran the opposite way of the girl, not looking back or waiting for the other two. The girl blinked and ran after him, but Dart grasped her shoulder tightly. "HEY! No matter what you do, I'm following boys!" she sheathed and continued running after Lavitz's form. Albert and Dart shook their head and continued forward.   
  
"So! You're Lav's sis eh?" Meru giggled, "Yah, I can see a resemblance!" The girl smiled and stopped suddenly. "I forgot to tell you my name! It's Toriah! Heh, sorry 'bout that!" she giggled. The others nodded, and Lavitz groaned inwardly as they continued. They had finally arrived at Vellweb.  
  
"So, where do we search first?" Miranda asked as she walked up the steps to where they had first met Zeig, staging as Emperor Diaz. Albert looked all over and blinked, "Anywhere..." he muttered. Miranda shrugged and followed by Lavitz, Toriah and Kongol walked into the big building which was crumbling a bit.  
  
Lavitz stared at the walls with tired eyes as they made it to the large overhead alter. He blinked and sighed, as little white flashes crossed his eyes and he rubbed them. "You ok?" Toriah asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Shaking his head, Lavitz muttered a 'yes' and jumped up to the alter looking around for clues of disturbances.  
  
"Whatever then..." Toriah muttered and looked over to the pace where Lloyd had fallen before. 'This is familiar...hmm...' she searched and looked over a few painting placed on the stone walls still standing. 'Is this a...a Loiryu?' her eyes widened as she looked over the human shaped being, dragon wings sticking out of its back, and dragon like eyes staring straight at her. 'I-it can't be!'   
  
Lavitz placed one hand on the chair and let out a long held breath. "So much for finding anything..." he whispered to himself and walked over to the open hole at the back of the chair, he placed his hand on this and stared confused. 'Hmm...' Suddenly, the whole room shook, Miranda falling off balance, Kongol holding his axe in front of Toriah and Miranda, and Lavitz on the floor, eyes staring at the once black but now dark green hole.  
  
'W-what did I do?!?' his mind yelled as he got up again, but felt resistance. 'Ah, the hell?!?' he tugged at his arms and tired moving his legs but his body wouldn't listen, he felt himself move automatically back into the wall as crystal like bars made their ways around his wrists and ankles. He felt the crystal overcome his body, freezing him.  
  
"LAVITZ!" Toriah yelled and jumped up to the platform, and stared ahead in shock. "Oh Soa...Its happening again!" she screamed and conjured up a fire spell, throwing it at the crystal. It bounces off hitting her in the face.  
  
"Kongol, get the others! I'll help her!" Miranda yelled and turned dragoon, jumping up and healing Toriah. "Thanks..." she murmured and looked at the crystal; it disappeared into the wall, into the next rooms. Miranda and Toriah gasped.   
  
Do you feel it...?  
  
You feel its power...?  
  
You want to become it...?  
  
'What the hell are you talking about...?' Lavitz's mind asked as he stared at the ground beneath him. "Huh...?" he slowly got up and stared below, it showed the whole world of Endiness, and then the vision of his so called sister and Miranda trying to break threw a crystallized wall. 'I was there...wasn't i?'  
  
Pain...Malice...Flames...Wings...Uncontrollable...The FUTURE once again...  
  
"That voice...who...who is it?" he whispered, standing fully up and looking around.  
  
Fall...fall...fall...fall...fa-  
  
The voice was cut off by the loud ell of pain coming from the now floored Knight. The ground in Endiness all over shook, as electric lines, winds and flames burst from Lavitz body, engulfing him and throwing him right into the wall as it kept him inbound in a case of black and burning magic.  
  
Black wing shot out, eyes opened wide and turning into slitted pupils, teeth turning into small fangs, Hair becoming double colours of Blond and Gold, Burned marks appear all over his body, his face, his neck, his back, his shoulders, his legs...burning.  
  
He screamed.   
  
Toriah had enough. She placed her hands on the burning crystal and shouted at the top of her lungs, as two shades of colours burst from her hands, shattering the wall, letting all the power flee and burn Miranda and Toriah slightly. "Lavitz!" they both ran forward, and stopped staring beneath them at the whole world.  
  
"Endiness?" Miranda muttered, but heard as Toriah screamed and ran over to Lavitz's face down bleeding form. "Miranda! You have to help him! He's bleeding all over!" she cried, shaking Miranda's shoulder with tears spilling form her eyes.  
  
Miranda nodded and placed her hands over Lavitz's body and whispered. "Gate to Heaven..."The healing magic swirled all over his body, healing parts and scratches, but not enough to heal the two gashes in his back, and the bleeding burns on his face and chest. The other burns healed.  
  
"Miranda, Toriah! Where is...OH MY GOD!" Meru's voice shouted as she stood with hands at her mouth, her eyes staring ahead at two bloody figures of Knights hanging from their necks with white eyes and mouth's gapping with blood being spilt. Toriah and Miranda turned white and both helped Lavitz by carrying his heavy body on their shoulders, of course it was the armors fault.  
  
Dart and Albert ran over and gasped at their friends form, Albert kindly asked Kongol to carry him carefully, for the girl's wouldn't be able to. "Kongol will carry Knight..." the Giganto said kindly, and the group rushed back to Deningrad.   
  
Meru shivered as a blanket was put on her. She was cold as was Miranda and Toriah who didn't care. Just seeing those bodies mad their blood run cold. "T-they were staring...DART! Those were the Knights that were making a check on Vellweb!" Meru shouted, releasing her afraid-ness.  
  
Dart lowered his head grimly and looked over at Albert who emerged from a room. "How is he?" he muttered.  
  
He looked up and shook his head. "They don't know what caused it...it seems his gashes are going to heal, but the marks on his body...the burns...they will stay. Toriah, did you see anything while you were looking there that seemed to resemble this sort of thing?" Albert asked the young girl who was staring at the door Lavitz was behind.  
  
"Um...sorta...on the entrance wall I saw a picture...a picture of a human with wings and dragon-like eyes..." she whispered. "A dragoon?" Dart asked, but Toriah shook her head. "No, something much stronger...a Loiryu..." she whispered again, almost in-audibly.  
  
Albert stared at her confused. "What exactly is a...Loiryu?" he asked, careful about his words.  
  
Toriah sighed. "Spawn of the Dragon...Loiryu is that in their language, but in ours it Spawn of the Dragon...papa told me. They can either be half human and dragon, or more dragon than human...Dragon's can turn human...so they can get married to humans, but its seems there aren't many left in this world..." Toriah sighed quietly and lowered her head and didn't say anything else.  
  
"I-is Lavitz...a Loiryu?" Albert asked.  
  
A different voice said from the other side of the wall, a sort of cold voice, a woman's too. "If he bears the mark, yes..." the woman whispered, flipping her black hair, and her violet eyes blinking as she took a step out of the shadow, holding what seemed to be a very recognizable weapon. The Dragon Buster.   
  
SO...what ya all think, something different, and I'd like to say this. Nobody is allowed to use MY LOIRYU'S without MY permission...ok? Thank you, anywayz, since this is a new fic, I'll try desperately to update it, but y'know my sis is moving and taking her comp with her so, I gotta try and sneak on before she leaves this July! Tell em if I should update it, and give any complements or such flames and stuffs. Thanks! 


	2. Deadly Surrenders

Alrighty! Here's chappie 2 of Loiryu! Please, sit back and read comfortably!   
  
Chapter 2: Deadly Surrenders  
  
The group stared at the woman standing in front of them, she was smiling somewhat. Toriah jumped up and ran up to her, "ROSE! Your back, thank god!" the girl said before yanking her over to the room.  
  
"Slow down Toriah, first we need to tell them how I came to be alive again..." Rose said, and then looked over at Dart, then Albert then the rest of the group. "Hello..."  
  
Dart stared before running up and pulling Rose into a hug. "ROSE, you alive!" he shouted, as the older woman pushed against him, making him let her go. "Too much Dart, now, I'll tell you why and how I am alive then..." Rose said before moving over to the wall and leaning against it while everyone sat down.  
  
"Before Zeig and I had rang into Melbu with the Dragon Buster, he told me to let go and let him do it...it took a bit, but I did and he destroyed Melbu Frahma...the Dragon Buster survived though, so I, being injured made my way to Charley's place...i recovered from there just a few years ago...around 3, hen I went on a training journey which made me meet Toriah and end up here with you..." Rose said straight forward to them.  
  
Albert nodded. "So, why was the reason that Zeig made you live?" Albert asked, trying not to sound mean.  
  
"Well...he said that I need to make sure the Loiryu don't fall into the wrong hands..." she muttered, and moved over to the door where Lavitz was.  
  
She opened the door and stepped in before any of the others could even move, including Toriah who stomped viciously around saying stuff about being his sister. Rose looked over to where he laid, Shana, the moon child with her hand rested on his forehead with a damp cloth; silently she moved over and stood beside Shana, the girl given a shock.  
  
"R-rose! You're alive..." Shana stuttered in almost a scared tone. Rose smiled slightly, and whispered, "I'm not here to kill you, so don't worry..." this had made Shana breathe a sigh of relief. "Then, if your alive, why are you here?" she asked the black clad figure who went over to the other side of the bed.  
  
"To see if Lavitz is a Loiryu..." Rose replied bending over and placing one hand on the Knights face tracing the outline of one of the scars and muttered, "Fate..." Shana looked up at her. "This symbol means Fate..." the Dark Dragoon said again, and looked at the jagged burn across his left eye which made it look like a lightning bolt. "And that one means Sanity..." she mumbled.  
  
"How do you know this? How do you know what these marks mean Rose?" Shana asked, a bit of worry in her eyes and voice.  
  
Standing straight the older woman looked at Shana. "Loiryu also fought in the war against winglies during the Dragon Campaign...but even before we could win, this special species had gotten killed off by Melbu's lackeys...they were most powerful, but someone or something abused the power and took control, making them die...at his hand rather then in battle amongst everyone else. I'm surprised that a few had escaped and the gene is now in the Slambert family..." Rose said finishing with a shocked expression on Shana face.  
  
"So, you're telling me, Lavitz is one of these...Special Species? A Loiryu as you say, b-because of the marks he holds on his body...?" Rose nodded to Shana little question and looked back down at Lavitz who was sleeping calmly at the moment.  
  
Standing up, Shana looked at Rose with an expression of deep concern, and then she looked at the door wanting to go and tell the others. "You can tell them, once I find out if he is all right; you see...a Loiryu's power can be controlled by anything powerful then it, and it can be used for good or evil. By standards, the crystal that swallowed him up was a lackey of a dark evil making him change into this form without going through any training thus giving extreme pain. Good thing Toriah and Miranda got him out of there before they lost him once again..."  
  
She shook her head, letting her hair fall slightly and pushed it back behind her ears with her hand.  
  
"R-Rose...what will Lavitz say...? Once he finds out I mean..." Shana asked looking out the window for a snow storm was brewing in the night sky.  
  
Sighing to herself Rose looked back down at Lavitz and pulled the blanket up higher to his chest and left the room without saying anything. Shana stared blankly at the door and sat back down again, looking at Lavitz's face for the last of the moonlight was shining, making the scars glow. She took a better looked and saw that they were changing...changing colour.   
  
: Next Morning:  
  
Meru ran down the hall looking for Toriah who was sitting on the window sill, humming a slow melody. She stopped and huffed, "TORIAH!" this made the girl loss balance and fall backward looking up at the now 20 year old Meru. "What...?" she mumbled tiredly and got fully up.  
  
"Lavitz, he's...there's nothing we can do...the fever getting pretty high..." Meru's voice sounded almost strangled as she kept stopping and speaking to Toriah. Nodding, she broke into a run toward the room and jumped in before somebody even tried to close the door. The only people who were in there were Albert, Rose, Shana and now herself.  
  
"Albert...w-what..." Toriah stopped talking and looked over at Shana, whose forehead was glowing blue with the moonchild's sign, her hand placed on Lavitz's heaving chest.  
  
The Knight's face was covered in sweat, and his cheeks were red from the heat rising in them. His hands were clenching the bed sheets as if wanting to stop the pain and he was shivering and clenching his teeth and letting out small moans of pain.  
  
"Soa..." Toriah placed a hand on her cheek and stood beside Albert who was staring at Lavitz's form as if trying to stop the pain from where he stood. She looked over at Lavitz's face, and saw that the burn marks had become a different colour all together, the one on his right cheek a soft green and the bolt on his left eye a blue colour.  
  
Rose stood off in the corner, watching as Shana did what she had told her to do before this even happened. With a determined look, Shana raised her magic more sending a white flow of mist cover Lavitz's body.  
  
The tenseness in his body decreased slowly as if a seizure was ending, and his once tightened face, once again became relaxed as the magic did its work. Shana sighed deeply and stood slowly straight only staggering a bit, Albert caught her before she fell.  
  
"You all right?" he muttered, Shana nodded tiredly and he led her out of the room to her own with Dart. Rose looked over at Toriah and frowned at the girl's wide eyed expression. Her mouth was ajar, and she spoke only four words, "So...he's a Loiryu?"  
  
"Yes, but...it seems that someone had before pushed his transformation beyond the time it needed to complete fully without any pain at all. Toriah shivered and sat in a chair beside him, and moved a hand over his hair and combed it back. Rose felt that his sister needed time to see this, and quietly left the room with only the two.  
  
"Lavitz...I wonder if you even know what's happening to you..." the young woman said almost in a whisper. She moved her gaze to the marks and saw that the ones on his chest had also changed as well as the one on his back. The one on his chest was a deep dark red, and the one on his back was jet black with silver outlining. "Dragon's demon..." Toriah muttered placing a hand on his chest and then moving it to the part of his neck where it showed the parts of the one on his back and muttered, "Angel's Spirit..."  
  
She closed her eyes and lowered her head, as light tears came from her eyes. 'Who did this to you...?' her mind wept.  
  
A small, tired and gruff voice sounded in front of her as she felt a hand touch her own. "Y-you..." the voice said. Toriah looked at Lavitz's face, and saw his eyes open slightly staring at her through a tired gaze. She didn't know if she should run and tell Rose and Albert, or stay and explain to him what had happened.  
  
"Lavitz, you're awake...how're you feeling?"  
  
The Knight groaned and placed a hand on his forehead, covering his eyes. 'How DO I feel...?' "I don't know...tired, restless, shaken...?" he mumbled, Toriah smiled sadly and made him removed his hand form his face. "You're eyes...their different Lavitz..." she whispered.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and tried sitting up, making Toriah grab him by the shoulders making him lie back down. "DON'T you dare get up Mister!" she half yelled at him, causing his to blink with confusion.  
  
"Okay, you are most defiantly scaring me..." Lavitz said, before trying to get up again, and succeeding making Toriah yell and get mad, which the yelling could be heard from down the halls of the Deningrad castle. "YOU LIE BACK DOWN!!! YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT YOURSELF MORE!!" she yelled more loudly making him cower in fear and cover his ears with his hands.  
  
"OKAY, OKAY! SHUT UP!!!" he tried making her shut up by grabbing her neck and covering her mouth with his hand. "Damn kid...you're too loud!" he grumbled, making her try to stop moving under his grip.  
  
"MHF MH!! MPHF!!!" Toriah whipped her arms into the air and accidentally hitting Lavitz in the face. He let go of her and fell over the bedside onto his back clutching his face. She huffed and sat up and took in a breath to yell but stopped and started giggling insanely at Lavitz on the floor with a red face.  
  
Toriah clutched her sides and started laughing outloud and pointing, Lavitz put his arms on the bedside and looking at her, started laughing at himself ignoring the spite that he had fallen painfully on the ground with gashes still in his back.  
  
The door swung open and Lavitz and Toriah both yelled, well screamed in Toriah's case. Rose and Meru stood there with looks on their faces of surprise that Lavitz was up and laughing, and that Toriah was not helping him off the floor.   
  
"So, now that you know what going on with you...can you tell me why you are not surprised at all Lavitz?" Albert asked as they all sat in big chairs around the discussion table. Lavitz grinned a bit, and rubbed the back of his head with a hand, a crimson shade coming to his cheeks. "W- well...before he died, Dad explained to me, that I would most likely inherit his gene of a Loiryu?" Lavitz said, sounded a bit oppressed by everyone staring at him.  
  
Rose smiled and stood up. "Yes, I see how that could have happened...so now you carry the gene of a Loiryu, one of the most Special Species in Endiness after the Winglies..." she stopped and looked outside for some reason, making everyone look at her, Lavitz looked at what she was staring at stood suddenly, his eyes glaring at the outside.  
  
A figure rose from behind the glass and smashed threw; the Dragoons and Toriah yelled and stood up. Lavitz gritted his teeth and stared ahead at the person smiling wickedly at him, his pupils turning into small slits like a dragon's eye.  
  
"AH, its seems I have found one here in Deningrad, under protection of actual Dragoons...HA!" The person smiled again with a gleeful tone in his voice, "Hand him over little Dragoons...?"  
  
Toriah stepped in front of her brother and placed her hands in front of her. "I'd like to see you try!" She yelled. The man jumped off and landed on his feet, crunching the glass beneath them. "You really think you'd want me to do that...?"  
  
Lavitz placed a hand on Toriah's shoulder and pushed her behind him as the man glared happily at the girl who was standing up to him; wanting to hurt her. "WHAT are you doing here?" Rose's voice said from beside the man, she had the Dragon Buster raised.  
  
"Just coming to collect one of my master's weapons...And maybe even that Dragon Buster you have...Surrender him, or you shall all be eliminated!" the man raised his hand, and the room suddenly froze over, freezing everyone in the room with ice in pure motion, leaving Lavitz free and looking around at the others.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" he shouted, his hands becoming fists.  
  
"I just froze them so I can bring you quietly with me...now, either you agree or disagree, it lasts with you, do you want to come and keep your friends living, or shall I destroy them and bring you anyways...?"  
  
Lavitz tensed and gritted his teeth harder and stared in front of him. "Y- you persistent BASTARD..." he stuttered, overwhelmed with rage now for using his friends as hostages. "You choice boy..." the man said again.  
  
'Rose, she wouldn't let me go...even if it was like this, but...i...i can't let them...die...' his mind made the decision long before it even came out of his mouth into a voice. He finally looked up from his thoughts and stared at the man in the eyes, "Fine..." he muttered in a whisper.  
  
"Excellent! Now, just stand still..." the man smiled and raised his arm, a shot of lightning striking at Lavitz neck, his eyes going wide and him falling to the iced floor. "There, now you won't ask questions...heh. Kerhio! Take him away..." the man shouted as a large, large winged person flew in and picked up Lavitz and placed him on his shoulder, then took off.  
  
"Hmm..." the man snapped his fingers and the group was unfrozen, but the man... and Lavitz were gone. Lavitz had made a very Deadly Surrender to something evil, as Rose had said.   
  
There! Chappie 2 done! Two chappies in one day! YAH!! OK! Please, read and review and tell me what's you thinky! Thank you! You guys can make suggestions as to what should come up, and I'll consider them before I type, please feel free to ask or anything! SEEYA! 


	3. Rise of the Past

OK, I know your all probably thinking this is a Meru/ Lavitz...for those who do, to say, it isn't. So sorry, I have something else in mind for him and maybe Meru...hehe. Um, okay! Now, where have these people flying things taken him? You'll find out in this chappie! Please be comfortable while reading.   
  
Chapter 3: Rise of the Past  
  
Dark, cold and damp, the two men who were in Deningrad made their way down a path filled with chambers, doors, cages, and bars of dark space. The thin man's cape brushed the ground as he walked in front with a steady pace, making sure not to step in the puddle from which water had made above the ceiling. The tall and bulky man, not the average size, carried an unconscious warrior on his shoulder moving along behind the caped man, following him to one of the chambers.  
  
As he opened the door, the man heard mutters and seething words from people beside him and in front on the sides of the new corridor. He walked to one cell that had no windows, but one door and pulled out a key and opened it. It was dark as he beckoned Kerhio forward into the cell, and he dropped he warrior inside and shut the door as something sprung at him from the front.  
  
"DAMNED BASTARDS!!!" the two men heard a woman's voice yell as banging could be heard on the metal door, but ceased as they moved away and out of the room.  
  
Inside of the Cell, the woman turned on the light that was at the side, near the one wall with bars springing down to show into the next cell. She gasped and heard the others murmur from beside her in the other cell.  
  
"He's still human..." she heard one man say from where he sat beside the bars on a bedside looking into the girl's cell. He had an eye patch over one eye and his golden one shone in the light. "The Crystal Shards must have got to him first..." he finished as the woman nodded and bent down beside the warrior's head.  
  
"They used an electric line...he'll be out for a bit, on how he came here at what time..." she whispered, rolling the man over and placing a folded blanket under his head for there was no pillow.  
  
The other man behind the bars chuckled. "Always so sweet, aren't you Miaka...not caring who the person is, just to make sure they are all right...you haven't changed, not even in this ruddy place..." the man chuckled again at seeing Miaka's scrunch up.  
  
"Well, Mr. Ciddy! Who says I care 'bout you hmm...?" she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
He glared at her and stood up facing the other side of the room. "I TOLD you specifically, not to call me CIDDY...it's Glyde now..." he murmured in a sad tone.  
  
Miaka lowered her head and whispered. "Sorry. I forgot you had once be General...and was called that by some of your...men..." she stopped a bit on the 'men' but went up to the bars and pulled on his arm in a friendly tug. "Don't worry, you'll have soldiers again, I PROMISE..." she gave a tight squeeze and let go and stared at the man who was asleep. Glyde did as well.  
  
"So, who is he...?" she asked her knowledgeable friend. Glyde shook his head but answered anyways, "He might be something like a Knight, look at the way his face is structured and his body...Knight's are always like that."  
  
She giggled and walked over to the light in the corner, and knelt beside it. "IS everyone asleep yet?" she asked in a whispering tone. Glyde nodded and closed his one eye and lowered his head, drifting back into a sleep that was roused before. Miaka smiled at her friend and looked down at the Knight. 'Who are you...?' her mind went through millions of thoughts, before she too went to sleep huddled by the corner with her friend.   
  
: Deningrad:  
  
"We have to find him!" Dart yelled, stomping up and down the corridor. "If what Rose and Shana had said about this evil coming to collect Loiryu people, and Lavitz is one, we have to find him quickly before something happens!" he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall still murmuring about going after those men with wings.  
  
Standing up, Rose walked over to the side doors and looked at the Dragoons and Shana. "Well, if you want to go search for him, might as well go now..." she said and walked out with Dart very close behind her as well as the others.  
  
Toriah walked normally and sighed. "Do they even know where to look?" she whispered, Meru whom was her walking partner whispered back, "I don't think they do...teehee!" she giggled. Toriah smiled as did Meru as both giggled behind everyone. Kongol looked back and gave them a chilling stare, Toriah and Meru screamed and ran ahead by Dart and Rose.  
  
"Kongol not that scary..." Kongol muttered and continued walking with loud footsteps.  
  
Toriah ran right beside Rose and took her hand. "You're like a big sis, so I'll stay by you!!" the younger girl smiled up at the staring ahead Rose, not bothered by being a big sister to Lavitz's real sister. "Do you know where they might have taken him Rose...?" Toriah asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"I do not know yet, but all I know is that it is somewhere in the Imperial Gloriano..." Rose said in her normal cold voice as usual. Toriah nodded and looked up at the sky. "I think a blizzard might start soon...hopefully we can find a place to rest..." she whispered.  
  
"There should be a cavern where Dart, I and the others...including Lloyd stayed during the second Campaign was first beginning to go see Emperor Diaz..."  
  
Toriah went off in her own little world s she continued walking, her mind full of clouds, and mystery. Not even she knew what it was. 'Lavitz...i wish I knew where you were...' her mind whispered, and echoed. She felt a light push on her shoulder and she snapped out of her reverie blinking. "Toriah turn right..." Rose's voice said and automatically the girl turned right and into the cavern Rose had talked about.  
  
Not knowing how far they went with her only thinking one thing, she was sat down on a rock as the others all piled in and made room for themselves. Meru hopped onto a rock next to Toriah and stared at the older girl. "You feel ok? Cuz, when I tried talking to you outside about the snow you just went 'Mmhm...' What was that about? You not in it right now?" Meru's went on with a few questions about what was wrong, but stopped as she saw Toriah closed her eyes in frustration and stopped instantly.  
  
"You're worried aren't you...about Lavitz? I'd be worried too if I found out I had an older brother whom I have never met but then had met him...you should probably get a bit of sleep, I'll wake you up after!" Meru winked and tore open her pack and brung out a blanket about her height and placed it on Toriah who smiled tiredly and fell asleep right there.  
  
As she got up, Meru looked over at Rose and walked over. "Do you know why she's so tired Rose?" Meru asked in her normal voice.  
  
"Yes, I do...it's because Lavitz isn't here, the two share a bond of lets just say of spiritual and physical support when together they can be very high and optimistic like you, and when apart, they can be tired, quiet and even weak..." Rose said and looked down at the fire Dart had made.  
  
"Ooh..." was the only reply Meru had and she sat down and stared at the fire, feeling the warmth of it.   
  
: Combined Dream:  
  
Lavitz stood up and stared at his surroundings. A large circular platform, and a large ugly monster standing above someone screaming with their hands over their face. He blinked and ran toward it hitting it with his foot and knocking it off balance. He turned to the person and held out a hand, "You ok?" he asked.  
  
Toriah looked up into Lavitz's face and almost yelled but stood and looked up at him. He seemed surprised too. "Y-you're...you're ok!!" she shouted and jumped into his hug. "I thought...i thought you were gone!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Knowing that's what Lavitz thought he smiled. "I think...that somehow we're connected in our dreams, like we have the same one and you and I see each other..." he murmured, and Toriah looked up. "Siblings bond!" she giggled but stopped giggling as she stared in shock at the thing above them.  
  
Lavitz looked up and quickly moved to the side holding Toriah close to him. "Do you know what that thing is?" he asked quickly to his sister. She shook her head and screamed as the monster whipped out a claw and hit Lavitz square in the face, sending him into a pillar that appeared automatically.  
  
He used one hand and let go of Toriah. "Go and run over there, its easier...ok?" he whispered and pointed behind a new pillar made automatically. She nodded and skidded over there and hid while Lavitz stood up, wishing he did have his spear but had to go with the Arts.  
  
The monster attacked again, only Lavitz moved aside and behind, doing a round house kick to the monsters head, making it fall onto its face. He landed and jumped back one and raised his hand and shot out a ball of flames at it, making it fall over completely. He stared in shock.  
  
'D-did I do that...I used magic...?' his mind shuddered.  
  
Magic with see you through this part...  
  
Magic is part of you normal self...  
  
Magic will teach you to...destroy...  
  
Lavitz blinked and held one side of his head with a hand. Toriah knew the danger was over and ran over and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously. He shuddered and fell back onto the ground. "I-I don't know...This voice...it just keeps saying these phrases over and over..." he muttered, and winced.  
  
Toriah frowned and looked around. "The only way to actually get out of this is to wake up Lavitz...but before we do anything...in the real world, do you know where you are at?" she asked with a bit of hope in her eyes.  
  
He stared at her confused. "I...um...no actually, I haven't woken up yet I don't think, all I remember is seeing you guys in ice and getting shocked unconscious...that's all. Sorry..." he whispered.  
  
"Ah, it's ok! Maybe next time we'll see each other in a dream...hopefully not like this!" she said excitedly. "Well...Ho..." she stopped as her and Lavitz were flung into the air, the monster was back, and it was bigger.  
  
"AH! DAMMIT!!" she yelled clinging onto Lavitz when they fell off the platform her watched as they both fell, and then it went white, a bright, bright white appeared sucking them both in...   
  
"AH!" Lavitz shot up from where he was lying and stared. He blinked and rubbed his eyes for the white light had made an implant in his eyes, making them hurt. He cursed quietly and opened his eyes again and looked around to see cement, a hanging bed, bars, a window, and a metal door all around him. 'Where the hell am i?'  
  
Making sure he wasn't on a semi floorless place, he moved his head across the ground and sighed. 'At least it's not hollow...' He stood up despite the pain in his neck and walked over to the window and peered out. "I- is...that the Tower of the Seven Dragoons...? No...This is...so, that is Vellweb!" he exclaimed and took a step back.  
  
Something behind him moved and he snapped back into life. "Huh?" he moved around and stared at the spot where he heard something move. 'Gulp...i-I'm not alone in here am i...?' he shuddered and backed into the wall with the window, and a small light peered over his shoulder as it become suddenly dawn.  
  
"I see you're finally awake!" said a cheerful girl's voice as it came from beside him, and the light filled the whole room. He looked beside him and let out a small yell and fell back. There stood a girl; with silvery blue markings on her face, shoulder, neck, collarbone, and leg...the most bizarre was that she had WINGS. Dragon's wings on her back. She smiled at him and giggled. "Look, I know you're confused, but you need to stand up from there, he may bite..." she giggled again and Lavitz just raised an eyebrow and stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Just as I said, a Knight..." whispered Glyde from beside the bars, his one eye closed.  
  
Lavitz looked around and saw him, he had black and red hair, Black markings on the same spots as the girl and jet black wings folded behind him. "Who...who are you people...?" Lavitz muttered. The girl jumped beside him and leaned on the bars. "Don't you know, we're Loiryu! DUH! She took his hand in both of hers and shook it up and down enthusiastically. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Miaka!" she giggled.  
  
"Hey, Knight-boy, I'm Glyde...nice to meet ya'..." said Glyde from his spot. 'Knight-boy? How many times have I been called that since I was a kid?!?' Lavitz said in his mind. "It's not Knight-boy...its Lavitz..." he muttered under his breath in a harsh tone, glaring at Glyde.  
  
Glyde just chuckled.  
  
Miaka looked at Lavitz and cocked her head to the side. "So, why don't you have you're wings yet?" she asked walking around him, and placing her hands on his back. Lavitz felt shiver run up his spine.  
  
"I have no clue...this wasn't even supposed to happen to me..." he murmured. Yes, he did have the markings, but no wings...meaning he was only ¼ dragon...and ¾ human.  
  
Sighing, Miaka went over to the metal door and looked at Lavitz for a while. "You hungry at all?" He shook his head; he didn't really feel that hungry even if it had been almost a whole day since he had eaten. "Well, that's different...we are usually hungry...i mean, we're all almost full dragon with big appetites!"  
  
"Then you should meet Dart, Haschel and Meru...you'd enjoy their company..." Lavitz said and walked over to the window again and sighed looking outside trying to find what to say.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to know why we're here...right Knight-boy?" asked Glyde who had his golden eye open and staring at Lavitz.  
  
"It's Lavitz, and yes I want to know why..."  
  
Glyde stood fully up, at his 6'3 height and stared at the Knight. "Well, this is one of the headquarters of the King or...shall I say Evil man who wants to use our power for his own deeds...Half of my group was killed near Ulara, that's where I come from, we are hidden, then...they killed off the weak ones here, leaving only me...my little sister, and a few of my clan...Miaka came on her own..." he muttered.  
  
Lavitz looked taken aback. 'Only a few!' his mind yelled. "But, shouldn't there be a lot left, hiding?" he asked staring in almost disbelief. Glyde sighed deeply and moved over to the metal door and leaned against it. "There is approximately only around 10 Loiryu's left...in Endiness..." he whispered with some sadness. "In this while tower there are only around 7 of us...including you...there are 3 left put in that world beyond Vellweb, and Gloriano...i just hope they don't find them..." he finished and kicked the metal door and a snort sounded from it, Glyde chuckled again and moved away from the door.  
  
"Ok, then...who brung you here, what and who were those men with wings? Certainly they weren't Loiryu..." Lavitz asked and folded his arms.  
  
"Those people are called Derrinryu...their wings become like an Angel's wing but also they can be a dragon wing if chose...their a lot stronger then us...i believe..." Glyde sat down and closed his one eye, most likely to be in thought.  
  
Miaka frowned at her friend and looked to Lavitz. "He used to be General so, its kinda depressing to tell you and newcomers all this, it brings back the bad memories...i feel sorry for Ci-Glyde...sometimes..." she whispered and looked up and down Lavitz. "You're kinda cute compared to some of the Loiryu here, so, where ya from anyways?" she asked and Lavitz was sure he felt a light blush form on his cheeks.  
  
"I'm...I'm from Bale, in Serdio..." he mumbled, looking away to a different spot. "So, who is this...Dark evil king whatever he is?"  
  
Miaka lowered her head, in thought and looked back up at him. "He said he used to be from Bale...like you are...he's a spear-master...and used to be a Knight as well, but it seemed to used to be a Loiryu but ripped off his own wings, wanting to use the Loiryu for his own ambitions, and claming to not be one himself...I loathe him...i hate him...DAMN that Lance-Man to Mayfil if I could master the magic to do it..." she hissed and made a face and looked away.  
  
"Lance-Man...? And he lived in Bale...and was a Knight and used to be a Loiryu...what is his name, or even his last name...?" Lavitz asked with slightly pain in his chest.  
  
"I only know him but Sir Slambert...i don't know his first name..." she quietly said. But as soon as she looked over at Lavitz, her eyes questioned the look of shock on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
He swallowed hard, and his throat became tight. "H-he...can't be alive...That...That man, he's...my father!" Lavitz slightly shouted looking at the ground in complete confusion. Miaka gasped and walked over to Lavitz. "Y-you're father?!? B-but if you said you're father died...and Sir Slambert is alive now, then...he didn't die!"  
  
"I saw him die...There's no mistaking that he didn't...i saw him die..." Lavitz whispered, and Miaka moved him down to the ground and sat him there holding onto one of his hands, him not noticing, but his face staring off at the ground trying to find a way his father could have survived. 'How...'  
  
The door swung open to their cell, Glyde stood up fast and stared at the door. It seemed what Lavitz was thinking had come to life...his father Servi Slambert, was standing right there, with a dark green and gold robe on and large lance in his hand, staring at Lavitz with a crooked evil smile.  
  
"Hello...Lavitz..."   
  
OKAY! There y'all go! I'm leaving it like that so I can type the next chappie! AHAHAH! I'm evil...a mini cliffhanger, I suppose...heh. Anywayz, you guys could guess what happens next, what will Lavitz's do? How will his friends ever find him! Find out in the next chappie I will try and type today or Friday! AHAH!  
  
Signed, Aya 


	4. Successful Escape

Hiya again! Hope you liked last update...heh. I'm evil bring him back as a very bad person...evil Lance-MAN! AHAHHAHA! Tis my new name for him, okay! Here's the next chappie, hope you guys don't fall over...I'm being evil in this chappie and nice at the same time to my characters...heh.   
  
Chapter 4: Successful Escape  
  
"Hello...Lavitz..." Servi Slambert smiled crookedly at his son who was staring at him as if he was petrified.  
  
He had his mouth open slightly and was shaking uncontrollably. 'H-he can't be...!' Lavitz's mind shouted, and finally he tried talking. "B- but...you...can't be alive! I SAW you die!" he exclaimed, taking a step backward.  
  
Miaka placed a hand on Lavitz's shoulder and glared at Servi. "You inhuman piece of CRAP!" she yelled, "I can't believe you would imprison your own son!!" and with that said she rushed forward and punched Servi right in the jaw, making him grimace back a step.  
  
"Stupid, stupid little girl..." Servi hissed and raised his lance, pointing at Miaka, sending her flying right into the cement walls with a sicking crunch. Glyde growled under his breath and knelt beside the bars, reaching out a hand to Miaka who was clearly unconscious. 'That...BASTARD...'  
  
Lavitz stared at Miaka and then glared at Servi. "Why did you do that?!?!" he yelled, send an echo throughout the whole room.  
  
"She was misbehaving...Heh; I thought being my son you'd enjoy that..." Servi sneered back, and then pointed his spear at Lavitz, a gravitational pull making its way into his body.  
  
His eyes widened as he felt his body lift from the ground, straining everything, he tried to make it stop. "Agh...what are you doing?!?" he managed, wincing as the pull made his body go straight on command.  
  
"You will know soon..." Servi mumbled before letting out a demi spell and placing Lavitz's floating body into unconsciousness. "YOU FRICKING LUNATIC!!" Glyde yelled, coming up to the bars and raising a hand to where Servi stood and mumbled a few words. "Eat this! Galaxy Creation!!" Glyde yelled, sending forth a powerful spell, but instead of turning Servi to a piece of dust with the gravity, Servi sped in front of Glyde and grabbed hold of his one and hand and crushed it. "AHH!!" yelling he fell back staring at Servi with a pained and pissed off expression. 'You...bastard...'  
  
Smirking, Servi disappeared closing the door and Lavitz disappearing in a bright flash. "Dammit...he's going to force the next evolution phase..." Glyde mumbled holding his broken throbbing hand. He looked over at Miaka who was steering awake. "W-what...where's Lavitz, Glyde?" she asked in a pained voice.  
  
"Servi has him, they're going to force the wings..." he whispered, clutching onto his hand. Miaka gasped, and then crawled over to the bars and look down at his hand. "You tried to use magic, didn't you!" she huffed. Glyde nodded, "Yes, but the magic didn't do this..." he mumbled and snapped his hand back into place with a crack. Miaka grimaced. "You have to stop doing that...but, I just hope...Lavitz will be ok..." she whispered.  
  
Glyde lowered his eye to the ground. "You do remember what happened to the other one that was like this, she died right after having this forced upon her... I remember her screams..." after saying that he stood up and walked to the window in his own cell. 'He'd better live...'   
  
: Vellweb:  
  
Dart sat against the stone structure, muttering some curses under his breath of not knowing where to go. "He could be anywhere!" he growled.  
  
Knowing he would calm down eventually, Rose paid no attention to him. She moved up to the stand where she showed the battery from before and stared up. 'I feel some energy here...a dark one...' her mind whispered to itself as she scanned the whole arrow sending tower for any signs of people.  
  
Toriah ran up and stared up. "You feel too?" she whispered. Rose nodded. "I...Rose, I can feel my brother nearby!" Toriah blurted out waving her arms. The others stared at her, and Rose just smiled. "Good, follow that feeling then..."  
  
Nodding, Toriah jumped off the stand and ran around. 'Lavitz...please...please you gotta be here somewhere's!!'  
  
Meru ran around killing monster with her hammer, while Kongol, Miranda and Shana sat overheated form the sun. Dart was still mumbling, and Albert was staring at the Dragoon tower as if he knew where Lavitz was.  
  
"Guys...I...I lost the feeling..." Toriah said her face full of shock and sadness. The others stared at her in disbelief, but Rose walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll camp here tonight, I am sure he is around her somewhere."  
  
Toriah nodded sadly and wiped a tear from her face and ran over to the 7 dragoon tower and leaned against it, leaving herself away form the others. Meru looked over and sighed, "I hope she's ok..." she whispered. Albert who was near her nodded, "She's worried, but she'll be happy soon enough when we find him..." Meru smiled and ran over and got out her blanket, falling asleep from tiredness of killing monsters.   
  
A wall, one with holes about the size of your waist, chains holding his trembling body against it, and a small generator above him was glowing with dark energy. "Now, I'll ask again Lavitz...Will you come to our side...and be a Derrinryu? Or be by my side bring up and taking the powers of the Loiryu?" Servi asked, his voice rising with anger.  
  
Letting out a shaky breath of being attacked by the energy countless times, Lavitz stared up at his father. "I...Will...Not...Go with you...or be those demonic beings called Derrinryu..." he said harshly.  
  
Servi punched Lavitz in the face, blood seeping from the side of his mouth. "Alright...so be it...ready the reactor...and the force mechanism...we'll show him the real pain of being a Loiryu...a insignificant species with no strength whatsoever..." he hissed and moved away as the thing above Lavitz started to glow different colours of Black, Blues and silvers.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Lavitz only saw the blackness and heard himself yelling loudly, pain erupting from within him, and shooting out from his back like spear driving through him. Soon, the pain became too unbearable and he could yell or say anything, just stare at the ground in complete pain and agony. Servi smirked and raised his hand, and the generator stopped.  
  
Lavitz hung there, blood falling carelessly onto the floor from his now green winged back. Servi snapped his fingers and his son dropped to the floor, gasping and shivering, wincing every time Servi past him and nudged him.  
  
"Now you see, this pain, this agony...it is what happens when you choose the road of the Loiryu...its either you live or die...leaving you like this will bring whatever choice form the hell they want you as...put him back with the teleporter...he's the boy who wouldn't listen to his father..." Servi sneered and flung his cape and walked out of the room.   
  
Miaka looked up as she saw Lavitz's body fall from the top, landing harshly to the ground. She gasped, which woke Glyde up, and went over to him, staring down at his back.  
  
"Get a bucket of cold water Miaka..." Glyde stated and stood up walking to the other window, which had large bars on it and saw into the other cell beside him. "Kristin...hey, could you lend me that cloth you have?" Glyde whispered over to his little 11 year old sister.  
  
Kristin looked over and grabbed it. "What for...?" she mumbled, apparently woken up by him. He moved over so she could see into his and then into Miaka's, she gasped. "Another one...? Ok, here..." she past it to him and he thanked her.  
  
Glyde hurried over to the barred wall and past the cloth over to Miaka, she took it and got it wet and then placed it onto Lavitz's burning back. His grasped the straw floor and hissed the stinging flowing to him and all over. The two Loiryu knew what would happen next since the wings were forced upon him, the Loiryu blood would flow into his human gene and create an abdominal fever. This is how the last Loiryu died...  
  
After the sheering sting stopped, Miaka placed one blanket under his head as a folded pillow, and one on top his body to keep him warm and he was shivering continuously. Glyde watched for any signs that he may die, almost scared of losing another like them. Another Loiryu.   
  
Toriah bolted upright as a hot feeling went through her body. She cried out and put her face in her hands. 'W-what's happening to me...?'  
  
Looking over at Toriah, Shana sat up and walked over to the now pained girl. "Hey, are you feeling all right Toriah?" she asked, full of concern. Toriah shook her head and shivered as if a fever ragged her body, this made Shana worry further. She knelt beside Toriah and felt her forehead and gasped, "Toriah, you're burning up!" she exclaimed and got up and ran down the steps to find a blanket.  
  
'I-is this what's happening to L-Lavitz...? W...why? He is close, I know it! He's in the Tower!!' her mind yelled and Toriah woke up form the fever and stood up, and stared up at the tower and saw windows and bars. 'He's...he's in there...'  
  
When Shana reached her with a blanket, Toriah was perfectly fine. "Toriah, how are you standing?" Shana asked bewildered. Toriah blinked and stared at Shana with a look of determination, "He is in the Tower..." she mumbled.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Meru yelled from behind Toriah, most likely hearing on the conversation. "Let's go get him!" she smiled.  
  
The Dragoons looked up at Meru, Shana and Toriah and quickly packed fully up. On guard they all made their way into the 7 dragoon tower, unaware that they would find more then Lavitz but Servi, and more Loiryu...   
  
Standing up fully freed of fatigue, Lavitz looked at Miaka's and Glyde's shocked faces. "What?" he asked. Miaka smiled and gave him a tight hug, "You made it through!!" she cried, tears falling down her face. Glyde laughed and stood up pointing to his back and then at Lavitz, still smiling. Lavitz blinked and looked at the part of his back and gapped. 'I...I HAVE WINGS?!?!' his mind freaked.  
  
"You're a full Loiryu! I knew it! Lavitz, you..." Miaka stopped and stared at him her eyes glowing with tears, he stared back. Out of nowhere, Glyde coughed, the two Loiryu blinking and blushing turning their head away. Miaka glared at Glyde who only shrugged. 'Don't get too mixed up...' his mind whispered, making a mental note.  
  
~~ Will all chamber and Cell guards, proceed to the frontal doors, an invasion, I repeat, an invasion is now beginning. ~~  
  
Lavitz stared at the door and then with a loud laugh he grinned. "I knew it! They knew where to go! You guys are going to get out of here!!" he said happily. Glyde blinked and Miaka stared at him. "Lavitz, their no way we can use our now weak powers to get out..." she mumbled.  
  
Rolling his eyes Lavitz put his hands on her shoulders smiling. "No, we won't get out ourselves...my friends...the Dragoon...the ones that saved all of Endiness, their coming to get us..." he reassuringly smiled and looked back at the door. Miaka and Glyde yelled, "WHAT?!?" loudly and laughed happily, and told the other in the cells beside them.  
  
~~All Loiryu Cells, termination gas will be coming out...all Loiryu Cells, Termination gas will be coming out, defense of Derrinryu falls, Servi transfers, Dragoons will see nothing...!~~  
  
Everyone stopped laughing as a gas filled the room, Miaka gasped and covered her face, Glyde stared over at the other Cells, which were already covered in Black and Purple gases, he coughed and out his bandana over his mouth and nose, Lavitz covered his nose and mouth and reached for a cloth and gave it Miaka who was suffocating on the floor from the air.  
  
'They're trying to kill everyone!!' Lavitz's mind yelled, he shakily stood up for the gas was taking affect, Glyde was already coughing non stop on the floor, and so was Miaka. He stared at the door, and put a hand on it, concentration his energy...and a large Blast erupted from it. An ominous blast, which erupted all the Cell doors, bursting them open. He fell out and gasped landing on his face. He got up and went back inside and grabbed Miaka and placed her on the opposite wall and Glyde ran out himself and ran into the other Cells, as did Lavitz and carried the others out.  
  
As all the Loiryu were out, something grabbed Lavitz roughly on the shoulder, twisting him around and kneeing him in the gut and kicking him all the way to the other side. Glyde growled and stood up glowing black, and bring up his hands, but instead of shooting, Servi flipped and slash kicked him in the neck making him fall unconscious on the floor.  
  
Lavitz shook his head and stood up, he could hear Dart and Toriah's voice coming from the stairs beside him, and then he looked at the Loiryu...some were still coughing, other were unconscious, kids were crying with pain and rubbing their eyes, and Miaka and Glyde were unconscious. He growled and ran forward punching his father hard in the face but only flipped onto his back getting thrown again, for the power took him over.  
  
"Lavitz, you're weak, you still will never live up to me...never..." Servi sneered and charged at Lavitz.  
  
A burning sensation rose up in Lavitz, his mind becoming dark and his eyes a blackish green with pure bright green slits for pupils. The hatred his father gave him finally made an appearance from his soul. "I...will...destroy you..." Lavitz's now demonic voice trembled with every word, and thus the Dragoons showed up to see Lavitz standing there, glowing black with jade green wings from his back. And also, Servi charging at him, but as both Slambert's collided, the only one to hit the wall was Servi. In a flash of white he disappeared.  
  
"LAVITZ! You're ok!!" Toriah yelled and jumped into him in a hug, he hugged back and put her down. "We need to get them out of here...can you all go dragoon...please..." Lavitz asked a plea in his voice. The group nodded.  
  
Kongol transformed into the Golden Dragoon, and picked up two young Loiryu around the age of 6 and 7. He flew out whilst blowing a hole to fly threw toward Indels Castle. Albert took a young woman and varied her and flew toward the castle, Dart carried a older man and flew out, Rose waited for Shana to get Glyde's younger sister and flew with her while carrying Miaka, Lavitz ran over and lifted Glyde onto his back and mentioned for Toriah to be carried by Miranda, who nodded. Meru picked up a small baby who was crying and was slowly stopping and flew out, Lavitz flew out last...and finally, the tower of the 7 Dragoons...exploded.   
  
OKAY! There we go! Chappie 4 up and going! Hope you guys liked that one...heh. I worked hard, hopefully enough for y'all. Well! Be hoping for chappie 5! I guaranteed, this just starts getting better! Be sure to Review please...PLEASE!!!  
  
Signed, Torii 


End file.
